This disclosure generally relates to an oil well plug for use in oil well drilling. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an improved frac plug that may be used to temporarily or permanently plug a wellbore. More specifically, the frac plug may be made of a glass material which may be disintegrated as may be desired to re-establish flow in the well. The frac plug may be configured to receive a ball to form a one-way ball valve and thus form a pressure seal at the high pressure section of the wellbore. As described in greater detail, the frac plug and frac ball may be mostly made from a glass or other frangible material. When it is desired to remove the plug from the pipe, it is only necessary to disintegrate the glass portion of the plug, enabling it to fall away to reestablish flow through the pipe. Further features and advantages, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.